


没有光环

by akira89



Category: Jungleland (Movie)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fisting, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: 路人/Stanley Kaminski站街文学，Stanley过去有捏造
Relationships: Original Male Character/Stanley Kaminski
Kudos: 2





	没有光环

斯坦利点燃根香烟，吸入吐出，用云雾将自己包围，形成件转瞬即逝的貂皮大衣。和莱恩在一起那么久，他被迫学会很多。比如说：做饭，做营养奶昔。

比如说：怎么从超市里偷食物，而且不被抓到。

比如说：尼古丁可以抵挡饥饿，但它没法替代饱餐一顿所带来的温暖。

斯坦利尽量不去想那些，特别是散发着热气的餐食，炸到外壳金黄的薯条，肉饼肥到流油的芝士汉堡，奶油浓汤，被堆成小山状的煎薄饼，那些不属于他的东西。斯坦利父亲曾对他说过：“男子汉得脚踏实地，一步一步往上爬。如果有件事情听起来过于美好，那它肯定是陷阱。”

有辆车逐渐减速，最终停在斯坦利面前。穿着法兰绒衬衫的司机放下驾驶座车窗，探出头来，将他从头扫到尾，再从尾到头，视线黏糊糊的。法兰绒衬衫挥挥手，将手掌展开，露出卷钞票。

_如果有件事情听起来过于美好，那它肯定是陷阱。_ 说出这些话的男人在斯坦利十岁生日时因为欠下巨额赌债人间蒸发了。

处于谷底时，人们不会考虑从天而降的绳索是否有可能是陷阱。

斯坦利拉开副驾驶的门。

法兰绒衬衫叫约翰。约翰有着在市郊的小家，漂亮的妻子和两个女儿，最重要的是份稳定的工作。但他觉得还缺少着什么。别误会，我不是不知感恩的人渣，约翰说，帮斯坦利扶着旅馆房间门。“但你很难甩掉那种感觉，或转头忽视拼图里的裂痕。”他继续，将皮带解开，脱掉褪了色的牛仔裤“来之前洗过吗？”

斯坦利将手掌贴在暖气片上，尽量不去想这间房间里即将发生的事。洗过，他回答，然后又加上：“我今天还没有吃东西。”

男人点头，指向床。斯坦利开始脱掉衣服，先是上衣，露出精瘦的胸膛和肚皮，随着呼吸起伏着，下降时贴紧骨头的轮廓。然后是裤子，鞋啊，所有下半身穿着的，都被斯坦利丢在地上，粗暴地推到一边。这下约翰知道斯坦利下腹部金色绒毛的终点在什么地方了：斯坦利的阴茎躺在耻毛里，龟头粉红，和身体其他部分一样细长。

可惜他今天用不到它。

约翰让斯坦利背躺在床上，双腿张开。斯坦利照做，头向左侧，去看床头小钟。十几分钟，如果他足够幸运。“别分神。”约翰说，将涂满润滑剂的手指伸进斯坦利的后穴 “放松。天，这还需要我教吗？”

听出对方语气里的不耐烦，斯坦利开始放慢呼吸，企图在屁股里塞着手指的前提下尽可能地放松。约翰手指在他体内按压着，逐渐把斯坦利扩张到可以接纳阴茎的程度。但他并没有要插入斯坦利的意思，而是继续往男人后穴里加入手指，直到四个手指都没入了一指节的深度，将斯坦利撑到快要碎裂的边缘。斯坦利发出难受的哼哼，阴茎因为疼痛软了下来，同时手抓住床单，直到骨节发白。他再次看向钟：才过去了五分钟。

那些手指继续陷入斯坦利体内，半个掌心和大拇指尖也随后而至，将穴口扯到变形，疼痛的肿胀感令斯坦利身体下意识地朝后退去。可约翰跟了上来，将整个右手彻底埋入了斯坦利的后穴，直到手腕。六？七分钟？斯坦利泪水的龙头被拧开，泪珠从眼角滑落。他张嘴，想要叫对方住手，但发出来的声音只有低沉，如同母牛般的喘息。钱我不要了，斯坦利绝望地哀求，痛苦模糊着他话里的元音 。

“是你自己答应的。”约翰说，将位于斯坦利体内的手握成拳状。

突如其来的动作带来了新的一波疼痛。斯坦利敲打着床垫，上面的灰尘被冲击弹起，在他们两个之间转着圈。“求你，求你。”斯坦利继续说着胡话，半节舌头耷拉在外面，口水打湿了他肥厚的下唇，甚至有些滴在胸口。约翰嫌他烦人，把不久前脱下的内裤塞到斯坦利嘴里，逼他含着那块有点骚味的破布。

同时，他开始移动埋在斯坦利体内的拳头，将斯坦利肠壁撑平，内里全部塞满，下腹处甚至有些鼓起。斯坦利继续朝后退去，直到头撞上床板，眼冒金星。他逃不掉的：约翰手深埋在他体内，将他像个气球似的从内撑大。等到约翰终于取出拳头，名为斯坦利的气球早就被他撑爆，从内撕裂成无数细小的碎片，洒落在房间里。

约翰用脏手拍拍斯坦利失神的脸，把粗壮的阴茎插入他体内。斯坦利的后穴因为之前的拳交还无法彻底闭合，整圈肌肉又红又肿，还有少许肠肉被翻到了外面，搞得和使用过度的婊子烂穴一样，操他的时候没有被吸附着的快感。伸手，约翰掐住斯坦利脖子，按压斯坦利的喉管，感受到惊慌失措的手指企图掰开他。斯坦利脸涨得通红，漂亮眼睛里满是恐惧，嘴巴大张，企图吸入空气。如果还有另个人在，就可以用阴茎堵住那张漂亮的嘴，把斯坦利的上面也彻底操开，让他粉色的嘴唇包着阴茎，被拉得薄薄的。

可惜现在只有约翰一人。

他继续操着斯坦利，金发男人的后穴这次因为恐惧而变得紧了些。下次约翰想要往斯坦利喉咙里塞根引流管，像填鸭般给斯坦利喂食，让男人变得如同十月怀胎般肿胀，然后再重复，天天如此，直到斯坦利长得和猪一样肥胖、痴傻，胸和屁股上堆满脂肪。约翰边操斯坦利，边告诉他这些，手在他脖子上留下青紫的印记。他说，给我你的联系方式。

他说，我要用你的血肉填满那些裂缝。

被掐住脖子的斯坦利只能发出无声尖叫。

血从他大腿内侧滑下。铁锈味逐渐充满狭窄的房间，让约翰变得更加兴奋了，动作愈发残虐，把斯坦利当作没有痛觉的飞机杯操弄着。最后，他用牙齿咬住斯坦利脖颈，将精液全部射入了斯坦利体内。奶白色液体和血混在一块，点缀着斯坦利苍白的大腿。

斯坦利转头看向钟：数字在跳舞。

“房钱我付了整晚，所以你可以睡在这。”约翰说，将‘罪魁祸首’，那卷钞票丢在斯坦利胸口。

斯坦利握住纸钞，挤出声沙哑的谢谢。


End file.
